Professional Courtesy
by Idogoodwork
Summary: After their first mission and the escape of Harley Quinn, The Wall turns to something just as insane to help bring her back.


"Should we really be leaving...it, alone with him," the guard asked Flagg.

"Probably not," Flagg sighed. "It's what Waller wants though."

"She knows though...right? What happened the last time he had his hands on it?"

"Of course she knows. The Wall knows everything."

"Why then..."

Flagg stared through the one way mirror at the slender thing hiding it's face in the corner, then at the thing on the desk. He could tell the two were having a conversation, something that sent chills up his spine. Harley was crazy, but she had things she wanted, ways Waller could control her. What could possibly control the two things in the room? They'd already died once.

"Well...he's smart. Really smart. He might not be lethal on his own, but when Joker broke him out of Arkham four years ago and gave him that...thing, three hundred and seventy people died before the GCPD pulled it's shit together and caught him. Three hundred and seventy in a little over a week."

"She likes her monsters doesn't she," the guard said turning away from the glass.

"Well...," Flagg paused running a hand through his hair., "They have their uses."

He watched as the slender thing finally broke and crawled towards the table, straitjacket still firmly in place. It sat in the chair and put its head down next to the thing on the table mouthing words Flagg couldn't make out.

"I'm going in," he finally said.

"We're right behind you sir," the guard said.

"No."

"Sir?"

"Waller wants this thing," Flagg said turning from the glass. "If we spook it...well, it's all our asses."

He put his hand on the door knob and thought back to Midway. He thought of Lawton and Harley and Croc and El Diablo. Shit, even Harkness had pulled through for them. If they're given the proper motivation they can do good...but what the hell was gonna motivate this thing.

As he slammed the door shit behind him Flagg saw the slender man bolt upright in the chair. When Flagg looked him in his pale blue eyes he flinched.

"Nonono," he whispered to the thing on the desk. "I'm not afraid it's just...you don't know what it was like in there."

"You talking to that thing," Flagg said droping a folder on the table.

"It's a him," the slender man said clearing his throat. "Not an it. Not. An. It."

"Sureeeee. Do you know why you're here," Flagg asked.

"Well...I thought maybe to practice again. But he's here too..." the slender man said nodding at the thing on the table.

"Do you know Harley Quinn?"

"Socially."

"Joker?"

"Professionally."

Flagg stared across the table. There was a slight smirk on his face, one that told Flagg he enjoyed the smart ass answers he'd just given. Flagg stood up, walked around the table, grabbed the man by the back of the head and broke his nose on the edge of the table.

He cried softly at first, but the sound started to change quickly. It sounded something like an animal caught in a trap. Thats when the limb shot out from the strait jacket and struck him in the face. Flagg knew at once the man had dislocated something to get out of the jacket, so he found the the joint and twisted until the man was howling and the guards outside the room were inside, struggling to get him under control.

The noises continued, unceasing for what seemed like forever. Finally Flagg grew frustrated enough to do what he hadn't wanted to.

"Doctor Crane!"

Nothing, just more animalistic, guttural shouts, and struggling.

"Doctor Crane, would you like your mask!?"

Silence. He stopped moving.

Flagg grabbed the shoddy burlap sack off the table and walked to where Johnathan Crane was pinned by five guards and knelt.

"You want this," Flagg said, holding the sack just out of reach.

Crane stayed still, his breathing slow.

"Get back...but stay ready to fuck him up."

He threw the sack at Crane who quickly placed it on his head and inhaled deeply. He did it over and over again, almost ten minutes passing. Then he stood up, the guards jumping back, and calmly walked to the table and sat down.

He sat there quietly, hands folded, as Flagg and the Belle Reeve guards looked on confused. Finally Flagg decided it was time to approach him and sent the guards out of the room.

"Doctor Crane," he asked sitting down.

"Please Rick, call us Scarecrow."


End file.
